stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Way of the Sword
Description The Way of the Sword is a typical weapon with no magical ability of any kind and was one of the earliest weapons to be used in warfare (not including clubs and spears). It deals moderate damage, but is difficult to wield without proper instruction. It is also rather heavy, making it a challenge to roam a battle when using a sword. Only three races have mastered the Way of the Sword: the Swordwrath, original wielders of the sword, the Shadowrath, a new race of Swordwrath that have mastered the art of stealth, speed and assassination, and the Speartons who used it when Order set out on its first campaign. Use The sword is often used simply to deliver strikes to an opponent. There is nothing unique about a sword and is a very common weapon. It takes some time to deliver strikes, unlike the spear, which can attack rapidly. It also has small range, also unlike the spear. It does not have magical ability, such as the staff, and it deals average damage, unlike the Way of the Ax. This leaves for question if a sword is a good weapon to use in a battle. Nevertheless, the Swordwrath and Shadowrath use it proudly. Posture Swordwrath Swords have many designs, but they all consist of a long blade and a handle. The most basic form is that which Swordwrath use--a simple blade capable of dealing moderate damage. There are many other versions, such as the Katana, created by the Shadowrath: A thin yet flexible sword, and many others. Shadowrath The Shadowrath's version is similar to the Swordwrath's, but theirs is much thinner and sharper. Unlike the Swordwrath, who are occasionaly prone to forging swords of low quality, the Shadowrath mold and wield swords of high precision, taking much time to check their weapons for any and every possible flaw before officially using them in a battlefield. They grant only the highest quality of swords which deal immense damage and, unlike the blunt sword of the Swordwrath, are sharper than almost any blade to the known lands. Spearton Prior and during the first war, Speartons frequently drew curved scrimtars after tossing their spears. Though the swords proved a weapon equal to their spears, the Speartons disliked the practice for it made them look like glorified Swordwraths while the Swordwraths felt it made them obsolete. Therefore, sometime during or after the rebellion, Speartons abandoned the sword and focused purely on the spear. History The sword was discovered by natives who used the Way of the Club, eventually creating the Swordwrath Empire. These natives used clubs to demolish their enemies. They knew, however, that the club was not a very powerful weapon, and so they sought many various items to create an object that could bring them glory. The result, was the sword. Most of the natives (excluding the clubwraths) completely abandoned the Way of the Club and started anew, as the Swordwrath. The invention of the sword completely revolutionized warfare, for now a way existed for a cheap, easily-trained army to exist without having to go through the difficulties of training a spearton or relying on simple clubs to kill. Because of this, the natives whom discovered the sword would eventually accomplish to be the most populated nation known in the lands of Inamorta. Shortly after the Conquering, however, a small band of Swordwrath sought a new version of their weapon, no longer wanting to create the blades they had mastered. However, following the rebellion, they also knew that every race was now hostile to them, due to the Swordwrath now hating them and eventually joining all other nations to annihilate Order. They sought to hide, and study the art of stealth and assassination. This nation eventually became the Shadowrath, powerful warriors and by products of their original ancestors and the unique blades they forged won reknown for their massive capabilities upon the battlefield. Though their swords proved to be one of the strongest weapons in all of Inamorta, these people used their blades far less freqently than their counterparts, preferring a staff to damage an enemy and only using a sword when the time is just right. As of now, the Swordwrath and Shadowrath work together to create much stronger swords--making the extremely powerful swords of the Shadowrath more powerful and giving the meek version of the Swordwrath more might. Nations The Way of the Sword is mainly an offensive weapon and an offensive weapon alone. It grants no special abilities and is a common weapon. The Swordwrath instead use large numbers to overwhelm the enemy. The Shadowrath use the sword to full extent, with sharpness and edge, they strike with immense power. They use it with the combined power of the staff, letting them deliver perhaps the mightiest heaves in all of Inamorta--mightier than Giants. Category:War styles Category:Micro and Macro